


Taking All of the Fun Out of It

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 119: Open and Closed. Set during Season 4.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taking All of the Fun Out of It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 119: Open and Closed. Set during Season 4.

“Come on, back to the TARDIS!” the Doctor announced suddenly.

“What? That’s it?” Donna asked, nonplussed. “You just figured out what was wrong barely two minutes after we stepped out of the TARDIS? We haven’t even talked to anyone. We haven’t looked around or anything.”

“Sorry, don’t need to. The answer’s obvious,” the Doctor shrugged.

“So what?” Donna asked. “No running for our lives?”

“Nope,” he assured her. “I can fix the atmospheric disturbance from inside the TARDIS.”

Donna was silent for a long moment. Then she grumbled, “The next place you take me better be more exciting than this.”


End file.
